


Werewolf Sought

by busaikko



Series: R and D [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: Newspaper article about Lupin.





	

Daily Prophet  
 _"The news you need to know, or so we are told”_

In a cowardly attack on every fireplace in Wizarding Britain, the  
National Floo Network was hijacked for eight hours yesterday.

Thousands were forced to find other ways of commuting to work, and  
persons unable to fire-call overwhelmed the owl post. Anyone  
attempting to floo during that period received a parchment reading  
"Out of Order" and individual-serving packets of cocoa with  
exploding marshmallows.

The Minister of Magic said in a press statement shortly before her owl  
collapsed, "The terrorists sent us a note explaining that this drastic  
action was necessary to fight You-Know-Who, but the Ministry strongly  
believes that in fact That Person masterminded the whole thing."

The ongoing joint investigation between the Floo Network Authority and  
the Department of Magical Law Enforcement revealed that the floo network  
was used extensively during those eight hours, especially to and from  
the homes of known Death Eaters and their supporters. Mr Lucius Malfoy  
of Strumpet-on-Thames managed to cast a Cutting Hex on one of two  
mysterious intruders who made off with a large trunk. "It was only my  
wife's winter-weight knickers and a few childhood mementos," the  
enraged Mr Malfoy told the Prophet. Analysis of the criminal's blood  
revealed that he was a male lycanthrope.

Investigators are seeking the registered werewolf Remus Lupin (unemployed,  
no fixed address), a former associate of escaped criminal Sirius Black,  
who was seen leaving the vicinity of the FNA by Muggle Underground mere  
minutes after the floo network was restored. Lord Rhymes-with-Ball-in-Court  
has many Dark creatures as supporters, including werewolves.

Mr Lupin is considered armed and dangerous. If spotted, please contact  
the Werewolf Capture Unit or your nearest Law Office.


End file.
